


No Need For Words

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Scenting, Weapon X Project, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, X-men: Apocalypse Rewrite, not really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Write of the scene between Weapon X Logan and Jean but Kurt catches his attention and he finds him much more interesting than Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Words

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get this out of my head after I watched the movie so here you are! There is not enough Logurt fanfiction anyway so i'm happy to finally contribute!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Kurt, Scott, and Jean raced through the halls after the beast they had accidentally released into the compound, past dozens of dead bodies until they finally reached him. Scott quickly grasped his glasses as they watched the huge man turn around and start to charge claws bared, only to stop suddenly at the sight of Jean. 

 

With his claws still raised to fight if needed, he stared at Jean intently as she spoke to him telepathically. Sniffing the air Weapon X’s attention was pulled from the tall redhead in front of him to a shy blue skinned boy behind her. Letting out a low growl the bruteish man retracted his metal claws back into his arms and strode forward pushing the two children out of his way, not paying any attention to their shouts.

 

Approaching the younger man Weapon X watched as he retreated until his back hit the rugged stone wall. The feral man huffed as he pushed himself into the blue skinned man’s personal space, taking notice of how he raised his hands in surrender and muttered something in German under his breath. 

 

Smirking, Wolverine let out a laugh, that could easily be mistaken for a growl, as he moved closer pressing his nose across his clothes and body memorizing the boy’s scent , noticing the mix of spice and sulfur and falling even more in love with it.

 

“Hey you beast! Leave him alon-” Scott ordered rushing forward only to be cut off by the man’s metal claws being pressed against his own neck, making it very hard to swallow the lump he now found stuck in his throat. 

 

Weapon X only turned once he finished scenting Kurt and let out a gruff “back off bub,” that was more of a rumble than actual words. Only after retracting his own claws and making sure the foolish boy wouldn’t try anything else did he return back to the elf-like boy now a bit more sure of himself ;Aware that he was no longer in any real danger.

 

Logan roughly forced his head next to the boy’s hands, pulling both of them onto his hair and the contraption attached to his skull when he took to long. Finally getting the idea, Kurt gently removed the helmet and tossed it aside before returning his hands to the gruff man’s head and running his fingers through his coarse hair that was unkempt but had the potential to be quite soft if taken care of.

 

Figuring the 5 inch spikes lodged inside of the man’s chest and lower abdomen couldn’t be at all comfortable so he carefully dislodged them, throwing them away disdainfully just like he had with the helmet. He couldn’t keep himself from also running his thick fingers over the long expanse of skin and pulled away at the large rumble he could feel emanating from him. He could even smell the faint odor of cheap cigars like it was a permanent addition to the man, no matter how long since his last one.

 

Content with his interaction with this strange blue elf, Logan rested his head against the other’s for a silent moment before pulling away and turning towards the door. After giving one final huff to the boy with red sunglasses, he pushed the heavy metal door out of his way and ran out into the brisk cold.

  
Kurt rested his hands over his heart that seemed to try to beat right out of his chest and muttered a heavy “Mein Gott,” as he watched the retreating man’s figure rush through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading and feel free to leave me a comment helping me improve!


End file.
